


On the sofa in the dark

by RedChucks



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Sex, and last night I needed to read about Jones fucking Dan in to a sofa, because sometimes I need to write the terrible smut I want to read, with an extra serve of subby Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: Sex on the sofa when the night is dark and Dan is so close to sleep that he doesn't freak out and lets Jones give him what he needs. Plain and simple sex.





	On the sofa in the dark

Dan grunted as he felt a lithe body press up against him on the sofa, a calloused hand sliding up his t-shirt to scrape against his chest hair, nudging him out of sleep as a pair of bony knees nudged between his thighs. He grinned lazily, eyes still closed, and wrapped his arms around Jones’ waist, holding him in place above him, angling his hips up to feel Jones’ erection, his own cock responding to the desperate want. 

He’d never questioned what they shared, Jones’ late night visits to his sofa when the music had wound down and the frantic, caffeine induced movements had faded to something smudged and slothful. He couldn’t imagine how that sort of conversation could possibly go, what either of them would say. Jones didn’t talk much, claimed not to have the vocabulary, and Dan took that excuse at face value, happy to have a reason to avoid any discussion of what he allowed Jones to do to him. What he needed Jones to do to him.

His body shuddered as he felt crooked, crowded teeth nip at his throat before they latched on in earnest to suck a painful, deep love bite. Dan groaned, his fingers digging deeper in to the soft flesh of Jones’ hips, guiding them as they ground against him, urging them on as he felt himself becoming more turned on, even as his mind drifted sleepily. This was how he liked it. If he woke up any more his brain would start to panic and his body would tense up and he wouldn’t be capable of anything. Only when he was still half asleep was he capable of this, of surrendering and letting Jones give him what he actually needed.

Jones pulled off of Dan’s neck with a wet smack and Dan let out another groan at the residual pain, and at the knowledge that he’d have an unmistakable hickey come the morning, proof that this had been real, no matter how surreal it might seem when he looked at himself in the speckled mirror and saw nothing but an ageing failure in the harsh morning light. Jones swallowed the desperate sounds with his lips and flicked his tongue in to Dan’s mouth, kissing him with a fire that Dan craved and loved and welcomed at every opportunity. 

He slid his hands down under the waistband of Jones’ jeans and pushed the thick fabric down, needing to feel Jones’ skin, kneading the flesh of his plump arse as he let Jones plunder his mouth and pinch at his nipples. He whined but didn’t resist and the keen in his throat turned to a sigh when Jones tugged the t-shirt up to expose his chest, swooping down to latch on to his nipple with his lips and suck fiercely, using his teeth when Dan began to rock his hips, refusing to let up until Dan began to buck hard enough to nearly send Jones toppling to the floor. 

Dan tried to calm his body but sleep had left him uninhibited and his hips were moving of their own accord and he found he could just about manage to breathe as Jones pulled the t-shirt over his head roughly, grousing that it was ugly and needed to be burnt rather than worn, biting his lip as he kissed him and forcing his nails in deep as he scraped them down Dan’s soft belly to his jeans, jangling the belt and sending bolts of want through Dan’s groin. 

“Please-“ he whimpered softly, his skin erupting in goosebumps at Jones’ dark chuckle, tilting his hips to give Jones a hand in removing the last of his clothes, lifting his legs, desperate to move things along.

His eyes had been tight shut but when he felt Jones fingers, slick with lube, circling around his arse hole, they relaxed and he felt himself smile, huffing out relieved breaths as first one and then another finger was pressed inside of him. This was what he needed, what he craved, what made him whole. He tilted his hips, bearing down on Jones’ short fingers, whining pitifully, unable to stop even when Jones laughed, but he didn’t leave him hanging and began to pump his fingers in and out, none too gently, whispering filthy promises as he added a third finger. Dan lifted his legs further, until his knees were pressed to his chest, his head thrashing from side to side in response to the finger fucking, begging with every fibre of his being that Jones would hurry up and get down to the fucking proper.

“Please-“ he begged again, throat tight as wakefulness began to creep upon him, and then sighed as he felt Jones line himself up, his body shaking when he realised exactly what Jones had in mind. He attempted desperately to relax his muscles, though they were singing like stretched harp strings, as Jones pushed his cock in, without bothering to remove his fingers first. “Oh yes.”

He knew, vaguely, that he should be embarrassed by the high and breathy sounds he was making, and the way his chest was heaving, but all he could feel was the most intense pleasure, his body filled and on fire. He’d seen Jones’ cock once, whilst awake and sober, and knew it was well above average, and wondered how his body could even cope with it, especially with the added pressure of Jones’ fingers, wedged tight against his prostate, pushing so perfectly, rubbing circles as he began to rock his hips, sending black sparks behind Dan's eyelids until he heard himself begging and babbling, thrashing and thrusting and desperate for whatever Jones would grant him.

“Fuck!” Jones gasped, leaning forward to bite down on Dan’s lip and driving deeper in to his arse, the heel of his palm pushing hard in to Dan’s balls, a pain that Dan relished and pressed in to, keening in to Jones’ mouth.

The longing seemed to spur Jones on and he thrust harder, his free hand gripping Dan’s thigh with such force it was sure to leave finger shaped bruises that would give Dan anxiety when he saw them in the shower the next morning, and Dan moved in counterpoint, laughing like a madman when Jones latched his mouth on to Dan’s neck once more, biting and sucking as he fucked Dan in to the sofa. His fingers played Dan’s prostate like it was a record on a turntable, pressing and scraping until Dan couldn’t hold back any longer. The heat had pooled deep in his pelvis and before he could think to hold it back it spread out, filling him with glorious warmth before suddenly bursting, along with a shout from his love-bitten throat.

Jones kept right on thrusting and pressing, playing as his orgasm rippled through him, riding him like a mechanical bull at a tacky American themed pub, until the pressure and the sensation were too much and Dan’s body was spasming and contracting uncontrollably, flooded with pleasure that felt more like pain, gloriously overwhelming.

He whimpered when Jones slipped his fingers out but it was only to grip his thighs more firmly, and fuck him harder and Dan dug his own hands in to the worn out sofa cushions, holding on for dear life as Jones fucked it out of him. He was conscious of the spunk cooling on his belly, of his softened cock wetting the crease of his thigh, trapped there as Jones pushed his legs up further, but not much else. Jones released his neck again, to stutter ragged breaths against the bitten skin and Dan moved his hips as best he could, urging Jones toward his orgasm, squeezing his eyes tight shut as he felt it rushing in to him, so hot it almost burned.

Within seconds sleep was creeping back over him, pushing him down, murmuring to him in Jones’ voice that he had done well, that he was so good, that it was time to go to sleep. He brought his heavy arms up to hold Jones to him as he felt himself slipping under, and angled his hips in an attempt to keep the man inside him, hearing a wicked laugh in the darkness as Jones obliged and pushed his hips forward. 

He would be gone before morning, he always was, and Dan would wake up covered in dried cum, feeling full and empty all at once, and sore in a way that made it bearable to carry on living a life he hated. 

He grunted as Jones short nails scraped down his ribs one last time then tightened his hold on the man and wrapped his legs around for good measure. Perhaps if Jones fell asleep too, and couldn’t escape, they’d have to face each other in the daylight, Jones’ cock buried in his arse and not a stitch between them. It seemed like a good plan to his sleep-stupefied mind but when morning did come and he woke up alone, Dan told himself it was for the best.


End file.
